SI MIRAS BAJO LA SONRISA
by ahza77
Summary: Cuanto dolor puedes sentir....asta que tu corazon ya no pueda sentir...kiss my girls fans n3n.
1. Chapter 1

SI MIRAS BAJO LA SONRISA

"solo llora, cuando lo que sientes sea real"

-Ahza777-

Gente bella perdonen que desaparezca tan seguido, no es mi intención, es que solo he vivido muchas cosas raras, tanto feas, bonitas de todas, actualmente no tengo pareja, pero eso si este tiempo descubrí que soy bisexual, por lo cual estoy libre señoritas…haha… actualmente tengo 19 años y cumpliré 20 en julio, a mediados de año me iré a USA a vivir una temporada, este fic espero terminarlo en unos 5 capis mas, y para las señoritas de México, en abril voy a la TNT, espero verlas y me rente, haha, un beso para todas y en especial aquellas que me piden volver, que para ellas va esta trágica y difícil historia…besos…

Las calles eran siempre frías, la vida también lo parecía, no solo para los adulto, también para los jóvenes pequeños que deseaban ser libres, que deseaban conocer el mundo, ya que sus vidas asta el momento eran difíciles,

Tenemos al pequeño Takao un niño delgado, de tez morena por que el sol le quemaban mucho, su padre siempre le levantaba temprano para que trabajara en los almacenes cargando, todos le compadecían, ya que veían al pobre niño esforzarse; tan solo por conseguir unas monedas, el sustento para su precaria vida, mientras su padre y madre le descuidaban, solo querían el dinero que conseguían mas de tomar, el pequeño no le importaba mientras que le ellos estuvieran con el,

Una de las tantas tardes mientras descansaba, el pequeño se sentó en la banqueta para poder juntar fuerzas su rostro estaba algo sucio, y tenia mucha hambre y el dinero que había juntado ese día tenia que dejarlo, casi desfallece asta que un niño le llama

-Hola…- le sonrió, Takao miro al pequeño que parecía extranjero

-¿Hola…como te llamas?..- le pregunto con suma intriga al ver aquel niño

-Me llamo Kai y tú…-

-Takao...- dijo mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con la manga de su playera

-estas algo sucio...- el pequeño saco un pañuelo de su mano bolsa y le limpio, mientras que Takao se sonrojaba

-gra...gracias...- dijo mientras le sonreía, el pequeño se sentó junto a Takao, saco un pan y le dio la mitad a Takao-waaa…gracias...gracias…- devoro el bocado mientras miraba al niño -¿donde vives?..- le pregunto algo intrigado Takao

- vivió en la casa de ahí...- le señalo una casa al fondo… era la casa del dueño de todos los almacenes

- woo... eres hijo del dueño de aquí...- el niño le sonrió al pequeño Takao

-sip, mira ese es mi habitación…- dijo señalando el balcón que se veía tras la barda de la gran casa- desde hace mucho tiempo que te he mirado…- dijo apenado, mientras Takao casi se ahoga por la impresión- ¿quieres ser mi amigo?...- le pregunto Kai ruborizado

-este…yo…si…me gustaría ser tu amigo...- los dos niños se sonrieron

-bueno mañana yo te traigo comida y comemos juntos…- el niño sonrió mientras se alejaba y despedía con la mano al moreno.

El pequeño Kai entraba a su habitación con el corazón acelerado tomo sus binoculares y miro al moreno, estaba enamorado de ese niño desde que lo vio y no le importaba si el era del mismo sexo que el, lo que sentía era muy fuerte

Mientras el moreno retomaba sus actividades, al finalizar el día se fue a su casa, donde sabia que tenia que llegar en silencio, le sorprendió que no había nadie, dio gracias a Dios por eso, dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y se subió a su habitación, la cual era muy sencilla, si acaso tenia una cama y poca ropa, pero era feliz mientras fuera feliz, a sus apenas 10 años trabajaba mas que cualquiera de 15 o 18 años, algo cansado tomo unas garras y salio de su casa, para ir a la de su querido amigo, al llegar toco la puerta y un grito de emoción se escucho

-Waaaa…Takaoo...- un pequeño rubio le abrazo, para luego separarse y meter a Takao...dentro de la casa – mama ya vino Takao...- la señora se asomo desde la cocina y sonrió

-pasa pequeño… el baño esta listo…- Max era su mejor amigo y lo queria mucho, en su casa nunca tenían agua caliente así que la familia de Max era muy amable con el, lo apreciaban mucho, y varias veces le pidieron que denunciara lo que pasaba, pero el se negaba

-Takao, vamos a bañarnos juntos...- la mama les sonrió y les dio unas toallas, los pequeños entraron a la tina, mientras Max le abrazaba y le lavaba los cabello

-Max ya tengo un nuevo amigo- esto sorprendió al rubio

-en verdad y también es lindo como yo...- dijo sonriendo

-pues el es…diferente…no es japonés, ni tampoco americano, pero es lindo…- ambos niños sonrieron, para Takao aquel momento de paz siempre le ayudaba a sobre llevar su dura vida, después del calido baño, ambos chicos estaban ya cenando, al terminar se despidió por la amabilidad de la familia y se fue

-no quieres que te llevemos?..- pregunto la madre preocupada por el pequeño

-esta bien…no se preocupe vivo cerca…- le despidió y salio aprisa de su vivienda, esta feliz, hoy era un bello día, si no fuera por que al llegar a su casa, ambos padres se encontraban ya borrachos y enojados

-¡¡¡¿Dónde estabas maldito mocoso?!!!- le grito su madre sin medirse

-estaba…con un amigos..- dijo con voz baja

-¿Y QUIEN CHINGADOS TE DEJO TENER AMIGOS?…TU ERES UNA ESTUPIDA CARGA- le decía a Takao el cual empezaba a llorar

-A LA NIÑA YA ESTA LLORANDO- el padre se acerco a su hijo y le dio un fuerte golpe que le tiro al piso- MIRA LO QUE ME HACES HACER, ERES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL NO SIRVER PARA NADA…DEBERIA MORIRTE…- las lagrimas de Takao recorrían su rostro con mas fuerza, sus ojos cristalinos miraban el techo de la humilde casa, mientras su padre le daba un golpe mas- ¿Por qué TAN POCO DINERO… GANAS UNA PORQUERIA…Y PENSAR QUE TU MADRE TE PARIO, NO ERES CAPAZ DE DAR MAS?...- el borracho padre le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, desato su cinturón, para darle con mas fuerza

-¡¡NO PAPA…POR FAVOR..PROMETO TRABAJAR MAS…TRAER MAS DINERO…SNIFF..SNIFF…- las lagrimas estaban ya mezcladas con la sangre del pequeño, sus palabras y pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al tan solo escuchar los golpes que le propinaba aquel al que quería…siempre le golpeaba, la madre se acerco a el tan solo para escupirle en el rostro.

-TE HUBIERAS MUERTO CUANDO NACISTE- Takao estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, todo aquel dolor como era posible sentirlo

-NOS LARGAMOS DE ESTE PAIS… TE QUEDARAS SOLO MALDITA BASURA…- el cuerpo ensangrentado del pequeño yacía sobre el piso, Takao simplemente sonreirá

-esta..Luz….es tan bella…- la ultima lágrima cristalina de aquel pequeño que sufrió por tantos años antes de cerrar los ojos y aun sonreír ante la horrible vida que tenia…

-los quiero…papa…mama….- dijo por con un dejo de voz antes de cerrar los ojos y solo estar en silencio todo…..

CONTINUARA………………….??


	2. AMACECIO?

SI MIRAS BAJO LA SONRISA

CAPITULO 2: AMACECIO?

"el amor no es cosa de pensarlo, es cosa de sentirlo"

-Ahza777-

Recuerden que no sale esa letra que va mas o menos aqui nino… osea no se puede escribir bien por que es maquina Americana, les mando besos, espero que pronto termine estos cuentos XDDD, besos a quienes me adoran XDD

Si pudiera recordas todo lo que paso despues de aquel insidente, podria contarlo, pero lo cruel del asunto es que no logro recorder, por mas que quiero, por mas que lo intent, no tengo en mi mente esas imagenes, tan crueles tan dificiles que Max me conto, mi vida se detuvo por minutes, por horas, la verdad no lo se exactamente solo se que desperate en un hospital, donde estaba mi mejor amigo sentado a un lado de la cama, sujetando mi mano, con la poca fuerza que tenia la sujete y te sonrei, habia perdido la razon del tiempo, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahi, pero al ver que Max habia crecido,ya no se veia como un nino de 10 anos - eran los pensamietos de aquel dulce nino que yacia en aquella cama de hospital, el pequeno rubio al sentir el moviento de la mano de Takao levanto la cabeza y le sonrio

Que bueno que estas bien, he estado esperandote…- el rubio le abrazo con fuerza, por fin habia despertado su mejor amigo, al cual queria mas que aun hermano, aun recordaba cuando lo habia encontrado, tirade en el suelo de la casa del Moreno, la sangre al rededor de el,con los ojos cerrados, y un pulso demaciado debil, no le gustaba recordar aquello, por que ya habia pasado

Perdon, por… a verte… preocupado…- dijo con dificultada, tratando de poner su mente estable,los doctors no tardaron en llegar y revisar el estado del Moreno, por fin habia salido del coma,era un milagro, despues de varios examines y que la mama de Max entrara a verlo y abrazarlo como si fuera su madre, por fin hablaron con el, ya que estaba algo confundido

Estuve esperandote por mucho tiempo…- le decia max mientras cepillaba su cabello



Cuando…cuando tiempo…estuve dormido?- pregunto con sumo interes

Ahhh.. bueno, fue bastante, fueron cuatro years…- me asustaste, pero lo bueno que ya despertaste, podras empezar de Nuevo, le dijo para luego recargar su cabeza sobre la espalda del Moreno

Pero… ustedes.. han pagado todo esto.. yo…- el Moreno fue cayado

No digas nada… ya estas bien.. cuando es la vida de alguien no importa el precio…- dijo una voz femenina que provenia de la puerta, nuevamente la madre de Max entrado, habia ido a casa por ropas para Takao, para que pudiera Salir del hospital

Pero senora…-la mujer solo le sonreia

Mira traje esto- le coloco sobre la cama el cambio de ropa para luego acercarse a el y acariciar su rostro, que vueno que volviste, decia llorando la mujer y abrazando al pequeno, conmovida

Lamento haber causando tantos problemas ..- segia diciendo Takao qe mantenia su cabeza baja, cuatro years dormido no era algo que se pudiera recompesar asi como asi- prometo que trabajare duro para pagarle todo lo que gasto en mi…- le dijo entusiasmado el Moreno

Ahh no tienes por que hacer eso, ademas tienes que recuperarte, salir adelante e ir al colegio, vamos Max ayudale a cambiarse…- sonrio la carinosa madre, la cual se levanto y se retiro de la habiatacion, sonrio y dijo por ultimo- ire a hablar con el doctor y vuelvo- ambos chicos asintieron y despidieron a la senora con la mano, Takao se levanto con cuidado de la cama, Max le ayudo a desvestirse, no podudo evitar sonrojarse, siempre estuvo al pendiente de su mejor amigo cuando este estaba en coma, y en ese tiempo no pudo evitar enamorarse de el, su rostro tan tranquilo mientras dormia, algo que no podia decirle era cuantas veces que probo esos labios que no le correspondieron y ese cuerpo que tanto decea que le corresponda

Ahhhh…- suspiro el joven rubio, el Moreno le miro intrigado

Que susede?...- dijo mirando con curiosidad inocente… ahhh era verdad el aun tenia una mente de un nino, el no podia entender sus sentimientos aun

Ahh no es nada, por sierto ahora vives con nosotros, asi que en casa tienes una habitacion que te espera…- una enorme sonrisa surco su rostro… al fin Takao viviria en su casa a su lado

Ahh… Max… donde estan… mis papas…-bajo leventemente la cabeza esperando algo positive..Max sabia que preguntaria pore ellos, por que Takao es un nino de buen corazon



Ahh…no.. lo se.. nunca volvieron…- al rubio le costaba trabajo responder le, en verdad eso era doloroso y mas para Takao que se encogia en hombres y movie los pies con nerviosismo

Ahh…si?... tal vez… no saben donde estoy… o …- trataba de justificar aquel acto inhumano que habian hecho

No digas eso… ellos..- Max nosabia que decir, podria decirle algo amable para que su Corazon descanzara, pero si volvian, ahh no sabia que debia de hacer…- vamos Takao, no pienses en esas cosas… vamos arriba el animo- el moreno le sonrio. Ya mas tarde al llegar a casa, el joven Takao entro al cual seria su Nuevo hogar, esa casa ya la conocia bien, por cuantas veces fue ahi a refugiarse, y la verdad no era noticia que volviera a ese lugar despues de tanto tiempo, pero ahora para vivir ahi, aquel lugar le resultaba muy confotable, ya en camino ahi, le habia explicado que como ya tenia 14years, que tendria que asistir a un colegio de su edad pero que si se sentia presionado por algunas cosas que podria dejarlo o tomar cases privadas, pero el queria pagar su deuda con la familia, accedio a tomar clases pero en las tardes trabajaria en donde mismo donde nino lo hizo, la madre le parecia mala idea, tenia miedo a una recaida, pero accedieron. Takao se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitacion

Te puedo acompanar…- dijo Max que estaba en la puerta de la habitacion viendole desde hacia rato.. Takao extendiola mano a lo cual Max se recosto a su lado, para luego abrazarlo- te acuerdas cuando eramos pequenos y llegabas a casa y aveces nos dormiamos juntos abrazados…-

Como no acordarme, eso para mi, fue hace unos dias…- le decia el Moreno con una sonrisa, el rubio acaricio el rostro de su amigo

Es bueno que por fin estes bien…..- el rubio abrazo con mas fuerza al Moreno como queriendo no dejarlo ir otra vez, el se sentia algo responsable por haberlo dejar ir en esa ocacion, y no permitiria que nada lo lastime otra vez, despues de un rato recostados, el rubio se levanto de la cama –creo que ya me voy…- te dejare dormer, manana iremos al college y tienes que descanzar bien…- le sonrio –recuerda que dijo el doctor que tal vez eso le servira a tu mente… el Moreno asintio y ambos chicos se despidieron… aquella noche le resulto algo extrana no estaba acostumbrado a eso y a duras penas consilio el sueno.

Al la manana siguiente la madre del rubio les levanto temprano por la manana, les dio el desayuno, para luego despedirles, Max tomo la mano de Takao, sabia bien al colegio que hiba y lo guapo que se habia puesto Takao con los years, y que muchos intentaria seducirle, tanto chicas como chicos, el problema era que Takao tenia una mente de nino y sabia como reaccionaria a eso, y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, los chicos del colegio notaron a ese exquisite Moreno, de cabello negro azulado de la mano de ese chico rubio de ojos azules, algunos chicos se acercaron a Max para saludarlo y de paso saludar a su acompanante…

Hola guerito…. Quien es tu acompranante?...- le pregunto un chico alto y atractivo que miraba con sierto interes al Moreno, el cual le sonreia levemente

Mucho gusto… me llamo Takao…-lo decia sin maldad e inociencia, el chavo mayor hacerco a el y le beso la mano

El placer es mas que mio…- intento acercarse a su rostro buscando sus labios, pero Max lo aparto a tiempo

Lo siento nos tenemos que ir…- tomo rapido la mano de Takao y corrio con el hacia el colegio, ya adentro, le llevo asta el salon en el que estarian, como Takao debia tomar clases que tal vez no entenderia, le colocaron en un salon diferente donde los chavos e mayor nivel ayudaban a los menores a comprender las clases, al entrar Takao se sentia algo raro, para el los demas era en si mayores, se sento algo retraido en su asiento, despues de algunas horas de educacion y de dolor de cabeza para Takao este se dirigio al bano, al estar dentro se encontro a un chico fumando sobre los lavabos, el cual traia lentes oscuros , el Moreno se sientio algo apenado, con pena trato de entrar a uno de los cabinets del retrete, pero el joven le retuvo

Yo te conosco…- dijo el chico sentado en el labamanos…el cual se quito los letes oscuros… Takao no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ese chico era bastante atractivo… el joven se bajo del lababo para hacercarse asta el Moreno al cual miro mas de serca…

Ahh.. encerio… yo…- entonces vino a su mente un ni no que habia conocido.. pero no podia ser el…

Eres el chico Nuevo, verdad…-el Moreno asintio…

Si…-

Estas en la clase para los nuevos verdad…- nuevamente el Moreno asintio, tratando de entrar al gabinete, pero el chico le prohibio la entrada con una mano

De donde vienes?...- el chico tenia bastante interes en preguntarle sonre el…

Ahhh soy de aqui… solo que.. estaba enfermo…- le sonrio, intent escaper, pero otra mano le bloqueo un possible escape, el espacio entre ellos era mas corto

Asi que estas, algo Nuevo…- el Moreno asintio inocentemente, al ver que el Moreno no parecia entender… lo metio dentro del cabinet del bano… y le planto un beso… Takao estaba mas que sorprendido, ese joven lo estaba besando, es que ambos eran del mismo sexo y aun mas por que lo estaba besando…

Por..por que me besas… ambos somos hombres?...- decia sonrojado al estar acorralado en aquel estrecho lugar…

Es que queria probarte?... le decia maliciosamente el chico, mientras le plantaba otro beso…el Moreno seguia sin entender por que estaba hacienda eso aquel chico..pero esa sensacion le estaba gustado…- yo te puedo ensenar, muchas cosas…- le decia picaramente, Takao se sorprendio

Encerio tu me ensenaras…- la reaccion de Takao parecia no concordar, a lo cual el joven aprobecho

Pareces interesado..- el joven acaricio la cintura del moreno

Si,… mucho…por sierto como te, comote llamas…- el joven mayor estaba algo entretenido con esa reccion, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, para luego sentarse en el retrete…

Jajaja… eres alguien especial…me llamo Kai…. Y tu..-

Yo me llamo Takao… mucho gusto..- al escuchar ese nombre el chico mayor se sorprendio… por dios ese nombre…. Ese nombre… era el… le miro con una Mirada mas que sorprendida, pero por que habia desaparecido… tenia que averiguarlo…

CONTINUARA….?


End file.
